warofgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Alliance of Esotria
History The Republic Alliance of Esotria was formed after Eric Koran successfully regained the land by defeting multiple brigand controlling the land. About Republic Alliance of Esotria is formed under 3 flags: United People of Esotria , the Feldo Clan and The Lone Crusaders. The United People of Esotria make many enemies when they took out the brigands controlling the capital of Esotria, mainly the other brigands army. Their only ally was the Feldo Clan which is also a long enemies to the brigands. The Lone Crusader joined the alliance and became the front line force. In less than 6 months they regain control of Esotria from the brigands. The alliance decided to reform the land and rebuild the government. Thus, the Republic Alliance of Esotria was formed, with Eric Koran as their president and General Donald Power as the Minister of War. The table above shown the diplomatic ranks of Republic Alliance of Esotria. These are the duty of each diplomats. 'Senator branch' The senator branch is the most complicated of all the three branches. Their main duty is to act as an administrator of a particular area. A zone senator act as an administrator of a zone in a region. Any domestic affair occur in the zone of a zone senator is dealt by that particular zone senator, though other zone senators are allowed to assist in that domestic affair. A zone senator is also the head of domestic court. Any domestic affairs like theft, minor conflicts or other minor matters are dealt by the zone senator. A zone senator is in charge of collecting reports from mayor of all villages, towns and cities within their zone and presents the updated reports to the regional senator. Zone senators are allowed to elect a new zone senator if majority of the zone senator in a particular region agree to it, only if the state senator in charge approves it. A regional senator act as an administrator of a region in a state. Any affairs occur in the region will be deal only by the regional senator in charge. Other regional senators are not allowed to intervene in the affairs unless the state senator appoint another regional senator to assist in the affairs or requested assistance by the regional senator in charge. A regional senator is also the head of the high court. Any major affairs like murder, illegal slavery, cruciation or other major affairs are dealt by a regional senator. A regional senator is in charge of collecting updated reports from zone senator and restructure then present the report to the state senator in charge. A regional senator is allowed to propose a new zone senator if the zone senator in their region is ineffective, unable to continue his or her duty, deceased, retired or fired. The newly proposed zone senator has to be approve by the state senator. A state senator act as an administrator of a state in a continent. A state senator is in charge of collecting reports from regional senator and compile then present the compiled reports to the high senator. They are also in charge of approving proposed zone senator in their particular state. A state senator is allowed to replace or appoint a state senator in their state if the regional senator is ineffective, unable to continue his or her duty, deceased, retired or fired, without needing any approving. Though, the high senator in charge is allowed to disapprove it. A state senator is required to vote for a new high senator when needed. High senators are varied in their duties. There are two type of high senator: Continental High Senator and Planetary High Senator. If a system in a galaxy has high number of senators, there will be continental high senator; however, if the system in a galaxy has relatively low number of senators, there will be planetary high senator. Both continental and planetary high senator have almost the same duty. They are needed to collect reports from state senators and present it in the High Senators Meeting. They are allow to appoint or replace a new state senator if presented with acceptable reason. They are the highest ranking within all senators so they are also allowed to appoint or replace a new zone or regional senator if presented with acceptable reason as well. The only difference between a Continental High Senator and a Planetary High Senator is their area of power. A Continental High Senator controls a continent in a planet while a Planetary High Senator control the whole planet. If a Planetary High Senator is assigned, there will be no Continental High Senator. Usually this occurs when the planet has little population. A Continental High Senator and a Planetary High Senator position will be switch when certain conditions applied. 'Ambassador branch' The ambassador branch consist of 4 positions. They are in charge of interfaction affair. Junior Ambassador is selected from either an elected man or Zone Senator. Although, this doesn't mean a Junior Ambassador has higher authority than a Zone Senator. Junior Ambassador do not usually take charge of any major interfaction affair. They are more likely to be the assistant of a State Ambassador or an Ambassador. They are promoted to replace an emtpy State Ambassador or an Ambassador position. State Ambassador is a occasional position in the branch. This is due to different location has different size of population and land. The bigger they are, the more likely a State Ambassador will be promoted in that area rather than a Ambassador. Though, their political power is lower than an Ambassador. They are in charge of interfaction affair in the area they are assigned to, but if there is other Ambassador nearby, they are allowed to assist in the matter. They will be promoted to replace an emtpy Ambassador position or an amtpy Senior Ambassador position. Ambassador does most major interfaction affair. Their area of power is continental. They are needed to report to a Senior Ambassador of any major interfaction affair. Senior Ambassador does all the mjor interfaction affair but not neccesary all of them, some are given the Ambassador to deal with. Their area of power is planetary, so they are allowed to replace any lower positioned ambassador with a new one if a acceptable reason is applied. Any interfaction leaders meetings are arranged by two or more Senior Ambassador from each factions. 'Enforcer branch' Although sometimes not considered as political group, they oftenly assisted in many issue which are some related to politic. Generally, all enforcer branch's personnals are the law enforcer in the area they are assigned to, just like law enforcers in the world we living in now. '12 Representatives' The 12 Representatives are consist of 12 members of which 5 are selected by the counsellors and 7 are voted by the citizen. Initially, the selection were 3 from each branches and 3 others are selected by the counsellors. Eventually, citizen vote for more democracy so they changed the style of selection. Although, the counsellors are allowed to deny a candidate who has won the election. Their main duty is to travel around the controlled territory, especially rural area, and represent the people there and speak for their needs. this is to maintain the happiness across the land, since regular citizen cannot meet the counsellors without a proper reason. '6 Counsellors' The 6 Counsellors are selected by voting by the citizens. Initially when United People of Esotria was under Presidential Government, there were no counsellors. Until the end of the brigand war, in the constitutional meeting, majority of the citizen representatives voted for the new government to be Republic. Under much more discussion, they agreed to their unique form of government which is Republic Alliance, where there will be counsellors and president. Their main duty is to solve major issues that happens in and out of the country during the High Senators Meeting. 'President' President is elected democratically by the citizen after majority or all of the counsellors approved it. President is though to be weaker politically but it is not. President has the power to deny any order or decree enacted by the counsellors. The President will remain in power as long as more than 50% of the citizen did not request for a revote. President's main duty is to work out minor or slightly major country's issue without having to ask any permission from the counsellors. President also act as the tie breaker during the High Senators Meeting if when the 6 Counsellors' voted equally against each other. President also has the power to ignore and deny any of the ordinances enacted by the counsellors.